Do you love me?: de vuelta a clases
by RockyRoc
Summary: De vuelta en clases, todos piensan que sera mejor y diferente pero esto no sera del todo genial para Vanille que tendra que soportar aparte de examenes sentimientos pesados... (mala para los sumarios detected)


Era lunes por la mañana, las vacaciones le habían sentado bien pero ahora comenzaban las clases, las tareas, los proyectos: todo lo que se supone se debe hacer en la escuela menos divertirse, excepto por los mismos eventos del colegio.

"Me voy, mamá" dijo Vanille al salir de su casa, temprano como nunca. Había que asegurarse en que salón estaría y escoger un buen asiento. Todas las vacaciones había hecho un gran viaje con Serah y ahora debía volver a la realidad.

"Nille! Buenos días" alguien le palmeo el hombro al voltearse vio a Serah, rápidamente la abrazó.

"Seraaaah! No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado" dijo aun abrazándola.

"Pero si hemos pasado casi todas las vacaciones juntas"

"Ay calla, tienes razón." Dijo apartándose de ella y empezaron a caminar hacia el colegio.

Hacia un buen tiempo, los cerezos estaban moviéndose junto con el viento, todo sería perfecto ese año, no como el año anterior que parecía haberse arruinado la vida al hacer algo que ahora creía tonto: declarársele a uno de los chicos más populares de su escuela, que para males era el novio de Lightning, la hermana mayor de Serah, quien resultaba ser la mejor amiga de su hermana, Fang.

* * *

Aquel día Fang le echo la lata, todo el resto del año escolar se la había pasado en el salón ni siquiera salía a comprar pan, Serah se la paso consolándola y animándola.

"Que rollo, yo tampoco sabía que mi hermana salía con él" dijo Serah mirando a Vanille que tenía la cara contra su mesa.

"Ahhh! ¿Es que siempre me van a pasar cosas malas?" lloriqueó, alborotando las manos. "Encima ahora debo soportar que Fang se burle"

"Bueno pero gracias al cielo Fang no le dijo nada a mi hermana, eso sí sería desastroso" dijo sobándole la cabeza a Vanille. "Nille, vamos no te deprimas, además pronto se acabaran las clases, si quieres puedo pedirle permiso a mi madre para que demos un pequeño viaje ¿sí?"

"¿En serio? Serah, te amo" beso las manos de su amiga que sonreía.

"¡Es Noctis! ¡Ahhh! ¡Es taaaaan lindo!" empezaron a gritar varias chicas en el salón y en el mismo pasillo. En ese momento Noctis volteo a ver en la dirección en la que estaban Vanille y Serah.

"¡Cuervos, cuervos!" exclamó Vanille y se cubrió con la cortina.

"Venga que si haces eso será muy notorio, ¿no te parece?" dijo Serah sonriendo y jalándole la cortina. "Sería más fácil fingir que nada pasó"

"Eso es más que imposible" contesto Vanille viendo como el chico al que se había declarado, seguía con su camino.

* * *

Recordar eso era muy vergonzoso, al menos Fang ya había olvidado el asunto. Eso era lo unico que le molestaba en casa, que Fang se burlase de eso, solo esperaba que él tambien lo olvidase.

"¿En qué salón estaremos?" pregunto Serah al meterse entre la multitud de estudiantes reunidos en las listas de salones.

"No lo sé, solo espero que estemos juntas otra vez" dijo agarrándole la mano a Serah y temblando por el nerviosismo.

Decidieron esperar un momento hasta que se vaciase un poco, mientras tanto conversaban sobre lo que harían ese año, a que club entrarían o a apostar en que salón estarían, sobre todo a rezarle a Dios que las pusieran juntas. Luego de unos cuantos minutos el patio empezó a vaciarse asique se aproximaron a ver. Un chico estaba parado frente a las listas con la espalda hacia Serah.

"Anda, que si estoy en el 1-3" dijo el chico retrocediendo y chocando con Serah. Las dos le miraron, un chico rubio alto y de contextura delgada. Vanille lo había visto antes pero no recordaba en dónde. "¿Eh? Oh lo siento, ¿estas bien? no queria golpearte" dijo dirigiéndose a Serah, sonrió.

"No, descuida no lo hiciste" dijo sonriendo.

"¡Oh!" exclamó el chico mirando a Vanille. "Lo siento, otra vez" dijo dirigiendose a Serah alejandose entre los demas estudiantes.

"Ese chico..." dijo Serah mirando hacia el mientras se alejaba.

"¿Le conoces?" pregunto Vanille con curiosidad mirando al chico también.

"No... creía que lo había visto antes solo no recuerdo en donde" meneo la cabeza. "Parecia conocerte, Nille"

"¿En serio? pues yo... no le conozco de nada" contesto cogiendose el cabello. "Aunque yo tambien le he visto pero no lo recuerdo" dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y presionando su menton contra su mano.

"Probablemente sea un admirador" dijo Serah riendose.

"Que gracia, ni nos conocemos" la empujó suavemente, Serah la empujo de vuelta riendo, las dos se miraron pero pronto desecharon el pensamiento sobre ese chico y se concentraron de nuevo en las listas.

"Estoy en el 1-3, Nille" dijo Serah sonriendo. "Al igual que tú"

"¿En serio? ¡Ah! Es cierto" Vanille saltaba de felicidad serciorandose que fuese cierto. "Estamos juntas de nuevo" dijo mientras abrazaba a Serah que también estaba feliz de estar con Vanille. "¿Una carrera?" dijo retando a Serah.

"Pierdes seguro" sonrió y se encaminaron con prisa hacia el salón antes de que más gente llegase a ver las listas.

OoxoOoxoO

Llegaron al salón riendo, no estaba muy lleno era genial porque así escogerían sentarse juntas. Se sentaron y empezaron a conversar de nuevo, reviviendo las experiencias de sus vacaciones y todas las cosas que habían visto, hecho y conocido les parecía sensacional volver a estar juntas en el mismo salón.

"Ahora supongo que podrás ayudarme en las tareas también" dijo Vanille riendo, los ciclos anteriores se habían ayudado entre las dos; aunque no fuesen tan buenas en los cursos.

"Claro, como siempre talvez este año te cobre por enseñarte lo que no sabes... Oh" dijo Serah mirando hacia la puerta

"¿Oh? ¿Qué sucede?" dijo mirando a Serah que aun continuaba mirando la puerta.

"Ese chico... por poco y olvidaba que estaba aqui tambien" dijo mirando al chico con el que habian encontrado en las listas. "Oh... Nille va a ser mejor que mires quien esta ahi en la puerta, no te lo vas a creer" dijo sonriendole y sobandole la cara a Vanille,

"¿Qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién está?" dijo volviéndose a ver la puerta. En ese momento abrió mucho los ojos, si sería un ciclo largo, esperaba que fuese un sueño o una pesadilla, que no fuese real pero lo era lastimosamente, junto con el chico de las listas estaba "él", el "culpable" de que no saliese jamás del salón, de que Fang se burlase y de que no sea capaz de ver a Lightning: Noctis Lucis Caelum.


End file.
